The Fight
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Four days of not speaking. One day of making up. It's the most hellish thing either has to go through. Castiel/OC. Post!Apocalypse. Please R&R! M for language/content.
1. Day One

**Summary: **AU. Four days of not speaking. One day of making up. It's the most hellish thing either has to go through. Castiel/OC. Post!Apocalypse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alison (Allie) Winchester.

**A/N: **Another horrendous day. Truly horrendous. Hope you enjoy this new fic. I had to unleash my emotions somehow. So here is the first of five short chapters for this little sister!fic. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Fight<strong>

**Chapter One: Day One**

There they stood, breathing heavily, glaring, angry.

Her nearly in tears, while he was trying not to wince at the sight of them in her gorgeous hazel eyes. Her soft brown locks hung down as she bowed her head, shielding her pale, distraught expression from his view. The ends of her hair curled around, not enough to stop him seeing the tear that fell from her cheek to the floor. She turned and left hurriedly, and he didn't move. He just left her to it. That was the best medicine for Alison, Castiel found. If he just left her to calm down rather than chasing her and mollycoddling her, she would be in a better frame of mind later and probably be more open to talking.

Their fight was one of a few, but over something this time that differed from the usual things they'd fought about while fighting the devil. They'd fought when Castiel wanted to sacrifice himself. They'd fought when he got drunk. They'd fought when he'd wanted to kill Jesse. But this time their fight had begun when Castiel had spoken about them settling down and perhaps starting a family. Since the incident with Jesse, Alison had struggled to deal with the fact he could so easily smite a child. So, whenever Castiel decided to bring up having children, she felt somewhat uncomfortable and uneasy about it. She realised that he wouldn't kill his own offspring but that one incident had frightened her.

And the topic of children was how they'd ended up in that nasty situation. Castiel sighed and sat at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface as he went into thought. When they went to bed that night, things would definitely be awkward.

Meanwhile, Alison was in the garage, furiously working on the engine of her truck. She sipped her _Southern Comfort_, wiping away the tears and sweat the best she could before throwing her wrench down and giving up. She headed for a shower, wishing that Castiel would step in behind her and hold her, wishing that he'd turn her to his chest and whisper soft comforting words to her. But she remained alone, and as she climbed out and got ready for bed, she made sure to make her way to their room following a different route than the one that passed through the kitchen.

She didn't want to run into Castiel on her travels and she knew he'd be in there thinking. She drew the curtains in their room, and wasted no time in settling down to sleep. But no matter how she tried, her attempts at sleep were fruitless. She was comfortable enough. Black sports bra, dark blue plaid pyjama pants and black boxers. It was the lack of the warm, almost bare body next to her that bothered her. The lack of her angel laying beside her. He joined her not long after and she just pretended to be asleep, thinking it was the best thing to do. There was no kiss goodnight. No touch or no whispered words that often came when they'd had a fight. He just turned over and settled down.

The angel reckoned that perhaps she wasn't asleep. He knew she'd have difficulty sleeping, as usual when they fought. He found it hard to sleep too. He'd grown accustomed to sleep, what with him spending so much time with Alison on occasions when sleep was required. That night would be no exception. He'd find it really difficult to sleep since he believed that perhaps this fight would hold more serious consequences concerning their relationship. Calling her a selfish bitch was uncalled for., but he'd been hurt by her lack of faith and trust in him, even though he understood where she was coming from.

He regretted his behaviour towards her and hope she regretted hers towards him. He became fearful every time they fought that it would end their relationship but this seemed so much more serious. She'd avoided him, and gotten straight into bed without so much as an indication as to her feelings. She didn't even grace him with a look. She'd just gone to bed and slept. Over and over, his mind replayed her words to him and his to her. He was convinced her fear was irrational and that he was perfectly trustworthy. He knew she'd been silly and he'd simply put her in her place. He knew this to be true.

It was true...Wasn't it?

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Day Two

**Summary: **AU. Four days of not speaking. One day of making up. It's the most hellish thing either has to go through. Castiel/OC. Post!Apocalypse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alison (Allie) Winchester.

**A/N: **Again, not a long chapter, because this story isn't all that long. With regards to work, I have two ten hour shifts this weekend at my new job...8am - 6pm...OMG! But, when I get up early in the morning, I'll try and start work on a chapter. I'm also attempting Manga artwork again. I can't seem to be able to do anything right, but hey, I'm trying!

Thanks for the support with the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Fight<strong>

**Chapter Two: Day Two**

The following morning was awful.

Alison stopped her alarm before it went off and climbed out of bed wearily, noticing Castiel was gone from the other side of the bed. With a sigh she slipped on her cookie monster t-shirt, then her robe and trudged into the kitchen. Castiel sat at the table enjoying breakfast, but he looked away as she entered the room which hurt her more than she believed it would. As tears stung at her eyes she went and poured herself a coffee, heading straight into the living room so she didn't have to see him.

He wanted to go and talk to her so badly. But he couldn't bring himself to move. She probably wouldn't want to hear from him anyway after what he'd said. After thinking about it all night he'd realised that maybe he was wrong. So, the day of avoidance began. It was so painful for both of them, and eventually Alison went out. She couldn't bear being in the same house as him and have him ignore her like that. She turned off her cell phone and went for a drive, just wanting to forget about all she could. She went browsing in a new clothing store that opened nearby before she went to see her older brother. And Dean, being the devoted brother he was, had held her close and rocked her back and forth as she'd cried in his arms. Dean's partner, Lisa had made her a drink to calm her down, and Dean had tried to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"Listen, things are gonna get better." He promised, "You guys love each other. You're not gonna end your relationship over a silly thing like this, okay? Trust your brother...Please..."

Alison nodded and buried her face in his chest, still sobbing her heart out. Dean hushed her and rubbed her back, pressing kisses to her head in an attempt to soothe her. He hated it when his sister and Castiel fought. It made him feel crappy since Castiel was his best friend, and Alison was his sister. His baby sister. It broke his heart to know they were falling out because they were just great together. The phone was ringing in the distance and Lisa left to answer it while Dean soothed his sister.

When she returned, she knelt by Alison and spoke to her gently as if she were a child.

"Allie, Cas is worried sick about you...We told him you were here and that you were going back home, okay? Because you two need to fix this." She said, "You _can _fix this. You know you can."

Alison nodded and grabbed her things, heading to her car.

"Tell you what, I'll drive you home, okay?" Lisa said softly, "Dean can follow us in the Impala and bring me home, yeah?"

"Thanks." Alison sighed, rubbing her forehead and handing Lisa her car keys.

* * *

><p>Alison looked at Castiel apologetically when she got home, and the angel sighed with what she actually believed to be relief. She didn't think he'd worry. She was just too upset to stay in the house and didn't stop to think about how he'd react. Yes, it was a little selfish of her, but her brain was that scrambled, she didn't know if she was coming or going.<p>

"I..." He began, stopping himself and looking to the floor, "M'glad you're safe."

With that, he walked off, leaving Alison alone again. With a sigh, she headed to take a shower, thinking it best to stay away from Castiel. She knew he loved her and she loved the bones of him. She really did; it was just the argument and what he'd called her...And how her worries had hurt him. Both were too proud and stubborn to apologise, and she questioned doing it but she wasn't in the wrong. She knew she wasn't. Well, her reaction was a little over the top, but Castiel had no right to call her what he did. It brought tears to her eyes thinking that his opinion of her was that. After washing her hair, Alison climbed out of the shower and dried her body, going to dry her hair in the bedroom. Castiel was reading in the study, and shot glances at her every so often to make sure she was okay.

He wanted to speak to her. And he'd been so scared when she'd gone that she wasn't coming back. This time, a romantic gesture wouldn't be appropriate. It would need real words and communication. A 'heart to heart' as he'd heard the Winchesters say before. His girl was so upset, and it was his fault. He hated himself right at that moment. He felt so guilty. But she probably didn't want to speak to him at all which wouldn't surprise him. And another thing that didn't surprise him was that as soon as she'd showered, she went to bed without eating. She never ate when they'd had a fight and always lost weight. He didn't want her to lose too much and decided that perhaps he should speak to her. But when he went to the bedroom, she was fast asleep.

And he couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
